National attention has recently turned toward the conservation and efficient utilization of energy. This has come about as a consequence of the recognition of the finite amount of non-renewable fossil energy sources which has formed the energy basis for modern industrial societies.
The present invention concerns itself with both the conservation and efficient utilization of energy. A heat pump system is used in conjunction with a hot water tank of the type normally found in residences. Using a heat pump to directly heat the water in a water tank will increase the coefficient of performance by a factor of two or three as compared with the cost of operating an electric resistance water heater.
In accordance with the present invention, the heat pump is also utilized as a dehumidifier with no additional energy expenditure. It is obvious that the overall coefficient of performance of such a system will be very high. Water heaters are often located in a basement or other damp area and the benefits of a dehumidifier are especially desirable in such areas.
The entire package may be located close to the water heater. An electric fan may be used to circulate water over the evaporator of the heat pump, the evaporator serving as a dehumidifier coil. However, in the preferred design, an electric fan is eliminated. Instead, a tube (with or without extended surface) is wrapped around the area of the compressor and condenser and air is allowed to circulate by convection over this tube, which tube forms the evaporator of the heat pump system.
The unit is compact and occupies little more space than a standard dehumidifier but will provide an adequate supply of hot water for the average family. The water may be heated and year around dehumidification provided at a fraction of the cost of operating a standard electric water heater and separate dehumidifier.